


The Best Night of My Life

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Brian after Justin gets bashed?</p><p>Timeline: 122-202</p><p>Brian's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Night of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

I smile when I put the silky white scarf around my neck, knowing that Justin will love to run it between his fingers, over his inner thighs, and be tied up with it.

He is so fucking easy to make happy.

I don’t know why I decided to go; maybe it was because he stopped asking and went without me. Independence has always turned me on.

Parking the jeep in the garage, I get out and take a final look at myself in the window. I’m about to go to a fucking prom because of a guy who was supposed to be a one night stand. Shaking my head, I can’t help but smile. I’m totally fucked.

Scanning the room, I find him on the dance floor. He looks dashing, and so incredibly young. Trying my best not to look too interested, I walk over there. I say something to Daphne about her looking hot, knowing they’ll both appreciate it, but my eyes hardly leave Justin - even for a second.

When I take his hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor, I know I made the right decision in coming here. I’ll give Justin a night to remember. 

\----------

The best thing about dancing with Justin? He can make anyone look like a great dancer.

When he slowly takes off my suit jacket, I almost shiver. I can't wait to take him home and fuck him. He smiles at me and I know he wants the same thing, maybe even more than I do.

I pull him closer, kissing him deeply when the music stops. I hear some of the kids saying how wrong this is. Well, fuck them! What the hell do they know?

\-----------

We walk down to the parking garage and fool around for a while before we walk over to the jeep.

“It was the best night of my life.”

“Even if it was ridiculously romantic?” I meant for that to come out as sarcastic, but it ended up sounding sweet and I don’t really care. Not tonight.

Kissing him tenderly before deepening the kiss, I want to make him feel every word I’ll never be able to say to him.

I mumble a later and he smiles widely at me, walking away with the scarf around his neck. Watching him in the rear view mirror, I can tell just how happy he is that I came.

When the picture changes and Hobbs walks into it, I react immediately, yet much too late. I know, without a doubt, that my life will never be the same the second the bat hits Justin’s head.

\----------

I make sure Hobbs is taken care of before I run over to Justin. His blood seems to be everywhere, and he’s lying so still - much too still. I hear myself screaming no, but I know it’s real. I fucked up by coming here.

Not even thinking about what injuries I might have caused Hobbs, I follow Justin into the ambulance. I hold on to the blood soaked scarf as if my life, or maybe his, depends on it.

Stepping out of the ambulance is like walking out of one nightmare and straight into another. After just a couple of minutes in the waiting room, I know I won’t make it through the night alone. I need Mikey.

I can’t help but cry when I think about the last time the three of us were in this hospital together. I was so excited to see Gus for the first time that I even let Justin come with us, not to mention I let him name my kid.

I have tears streaming down my face, yet I don't care. I have to let my guard down and allow Michael to take care of me for an hour or two.

\----------

Three days later, both Mikey and I walk out of the hospital. I know he thinks I won’t return, but I know I’ll spend every night here until Justin wakes up.

No one needs to know. Where I decide to spend my nights has never been anyone’s business but mine.

I work more than ever. When I finally leave, I go out tricking, drinking, and drugging. I don't even remember the last time I slept. I know I’m a mess, but I don't know how to do it any differently.

How else would I pass the time?

\----------

The day he finally wakes up, I go straight to the hospital from work. My body screams for sleep, but the need to see him alive is stronger.

I stop myself before I get too close to the window; I don’t want him to know I’m here. Not yet - if ever.

I don’t know what I expected: Justin full of life, lust, and laughter, like the boy I took home a year ago? It sure as hell wasn’t a pale, shaking, angry kid, who almost wouldn’t fight unless he knew I was there.

I cringe at the thought of being his only reason to get better. He needs to come back to life for his own sake, not mine. But if it’s me he wants, then I need to give him something to fight for. 

I slowly walk out of there. Why I keep coming back every night beats me. Maybe it’s because I’m the reason he’s here, and I like to clean up the messes I make?

During the following weeks, I can tell that he’s making progress. His hand is a bit better every time I see him. His anger is getting worse though, and I know him well enough to know he’ll explode soon. I just hope I’m not around when it happens.

I watch him have nightmares and I know there’s nothing I can do for him, not from this side of the glass wall anyway. The nurse does her best to convince me to let him know I’m there, but I can’t do it. This is a fight he has to win by himself.

\----------

We just stare at each other for a moment when he shows up at Woody’s. For once, I have no idea how to react. Finally, I do the only thing that makes sense; I take him back to the loft.

He chats more than ever, and it's strangely relaxing to listen to him. I can still see the old Justin in him, and he’s just as irresistible as always.

Of course, he wants to know why I didn’t come to visit him. Trying to convince him that I couldn't have done anything for him by showing up at the hospital, I have a feeling he can see right through my lies.

He's scary like that.

He puts his arms around me awkwardly and tries to comfort me, telling me it's not my fault. For a minute, I let him. Of course, I know he’s wrong, but it’s nice to hear him say it - to hear him actually believe it.

I finally hug him back, letting myself inhale his scent. It feels better than I want to think about.

\----------

Not too long ago, I listened to his plans about going to PIFA. Now I watch him struggle to throw a ball. There’s not much I can do for him, but if catching the ball is helping, then that’s what I’m doing.

I didn’t need Jennifer to tell me all this happened because of me. I’ve known it all along. I can’t blame her, though. I ruined her son. I can tell it’s no use when I try to tell her how much I care. She’s made up her mind.

In a daze, I slowly walk away from their house, their pain, and my boy.

\----------

Of course, he doesn't give up that easily. His head might be damaged, but his stalker gene is still intact. Having to slide the loft door shut between us almost drives us both insane. Luckily, he knows me well enough to know it wasn't my idea.

When Jen shows up, asking me to fuck him back to life, I don't know how to say no. I owe them this.

\----------

I'm happy he's back in my bed, even if I have to convince him to take off his clothes. Trying to enter him, he shies away from me. I tell him it’s okay, knowing it’s not. It's far from okay.

I talk him back to bed again. He lies on his side of the bed and I put my arms around him, pulling him close. He’s still shaky, and I have no idea how to calm him when he won’t let me fuck him.

If things were different, we’d probably be at Babylon right now, fucking in the back room with a crowd surrounding us. Just the thought of it makes me smile.

Justin looks up at me. “What?”

“I was thinking about fucking you in public.”

“Oh. I used to like that.” He smiles a genuine smile at the memory.

“I promise I’ll do it as soon as you’re ready.”

“In the back room?”

“Sure. And the baths, Deb’s backyard...”

He giggles and wraps himself around my body. I feel his cock kicking against my stomach, but we both ignore it. Instead, he falls asleep within minutes.

Hours later, I’ve made up my mind and let his breaths lull me to sleep.

\----------

 

I search Woody’s and when I spot him at the bar I only hesitate for a second, knowing I don’t have much choice but to talk to him.

He smiles when I move closer. “Wanna fuck?”

“No. I need your business expertise.”

“Ah.”

If the shrink's advice works, I’ll make sure we meet in the baths as soon as possible. Then, he’ll deserve a thank you fuck more than anyone I can think of.

\----------

We try dancing in the loft, having Daphne there to help us get every detail right. Glancing at Justin, I can tell this won't work. It’s like he wasn’t even there at the prom with us. 

I spend hours trying to bring his memory back. Going back to the parking garage and trying to explain what happened that night almost breaks me.

He wants to remember so badly.

All I want to do is forget.

The sound of the bat meeting his head keeps echoing in my ears. I'm happy it's not Justin who has to listen to it over and over again.

\----------

When they swing the fucking toy bat and it brings part of Justin’s memory back, we’re both equally startled. I calm him the best I can before I take him back to the loft.

I carefully sit down on the bed next to him, not really sure what to do. I’m relieved that he finally seems ready for us, and that he makes the first move.

He sees the scarf and I'm grateful that, for once, he decides not to say anything. I guess he knows why I kept it. The need to wear it quickly fades away when he pulls it from my neck.

He’s here and he’s real. That’s enough.

Using my fingers, I carefully open him up. He gasps and I freeze, not moving again until he says it’s okay. He’s so incredibly tight and tensed. It does feel like our first time.

Kissing his neck, I try to calm us both, wanting to do everything right. I ignore my own cock throbbing against Justin’s ass. We’re in no hurry. Not tonight.

When he whispers my name, I gently push inside, going slowly enough for him to have time to adjust, but also hard enough for him to feel my need to be back inside him.

He kisses me and takes my hand, and I finally let myself begin to believe that everything will be okay.

When I’m buried fully inside, he starts to rock back against me. When we slowly speed up, he tells me to move already. I pull out almost all the way before I push back inside in one deep thrust.

My mouth never leaves his neck and our hands remain entwined. It’s intimate and, well, ridiculously romantic.

I'm not sure who is fixing whom, but I know that it feels like a reward for getting through these past weeks.

He's relaxed in my arms, and I let him fall asleep with me inside him. It's been so long and I know how much he wants it.

As he snores softly, I wrap myself even tighter around him, his hair tickling my face when I bend down to kiss his cheek.

I'm so incredibly happy he's alive.


End file.
